


Par delà le vent

by Spidi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidi/pseuds/Spidi
Summary: "Le vent l’emporte, lui chante cette mélodie qu’il aime tant, celle de la liberté. C’est dans les airs qu’il avait toujours pu tout oublier."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	Par delà le vent

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMER: Rien à moi, excepté l'idée de mise en scène ;) tout à J. Rowling, aucun revenu…  
> NOTE DE L’AUTEUR: C’est une petite fic que j’ai écrite depuis déjà un bout de temps (15 ans lol). A l'époque, seuls 5 livres étaient sortis. J’ai donc imaginé les réflexions de Harry des années plus tard. Qu’est-ce qu’il penserait de ce qui s’est passé ? Comment serait sa vie ? Que reste-t-il de son passé ?… Elle est assez courte, mais je crois que la faire plus longue n’aurait pas été nécessaire. Mais j’adorerais connaître vos avis sur la question. :)  
> Bonne lecture!

Il est là, il observe. Porté par le silence, il se remémore.

Il est revenu ici, il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi. Juste un besoin, une envie de retrouver ce paysage et ces formes si vivantes à une époque, qu’il avait si bien connu et aimé. Dans le passé… son passé.

La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeaux, elle ne l’avait pas épargné des malheurs. Ses parents n’étaient que le début d’une longue série. Il porte encore les rides profondes de ce temps de tristesse.

Une brise s’insinue dans ses cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches grises et frôle son visage torturé par ses pensées. Il se rappelle…

Le vent l’emporte, lui chante cette mélodie qu’il aime tant, celle de la liberté. C’est dans les airs qu’il avait toujours pu tout oublier, se donner corps et âme à la vie et à son activité préférée: le quiddich. Mais tout cela était terminé depuis bien longtemps. Depuis qu’il avait perdu ses derniers espoirs…

Il relève la tête. Il sent que ses yeux le piquent d’émotion mais il ne veut pas les laisser s’échapper.

Les larmes. Il se l’est promis. Il _Leur_ a promis. Implicitement.

Son regard se perd dans le lointain. Le paysage est verdoyant, un léger brouillard enveloppe ce lieu de ses souvenirs. Une corneille, dans un cri sinistre, perce le silence et s’envole vers les cieux, attirant son attention vers les ruines. Il s’avance d’un pas lent, dans l’herbe humide. Toutes ses pensées sont dirigées vers cet amas de pierres recouvertes de mousse par les années.

Et il s’arrête.

Juste avant la première pierre, comme par respect. Comme lorsque l’on pénètre dans un sanctuaire, un lieu sacré.

Et il observe.

Il essaie de garder en tête l’image agréable et chaleureuse de ce lieu qu’il a gravé dans sa mémoire lors de son enfance. Mais le tableau qui s’impose aujourd’hui à lui le trouble, le persécute. Pourtant, il avait été là le jour où Poudlard avait cédé et avait été détruit.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et se décide à pénétrer dans cet ancien château par ce qui était autrefois l’imposante porte. Dès son entrée, tous ses souvenirs le submergent. Il en a presque des difficultés à respirer. De sa main abîmée par la vie et les batailles, il s’appuie sur une pierre pour reprendre son souffle. Puis comme s’il venait à peine de se réveiller et de découvrir cet endroit, il caresse, presque amoureusement la roche sur laquelle il se trouve. Après plusieurs minutes, il se relève et parcourt l’ensemble des ruines, chaque détail lui rappelant sa vie passée, avant le désastre.

Avant la mort, _Leur_ mort.

Il s’arrête soudain à ce souvenir. Comment oublier ?

Il voit encore le rouquin l’appeler pour l’avertir du danger et se jeter entre lui et le sort mortel. Il voit encore le regard plein de fierté du jeune homme, alors qu’il agonisait dans ses bras.

_\- On va te soigner, tu vas t’en sortir…_

_\- Tu es vivant Harry…_

_\- Oui, oui… mais tais toi, on va te soigner._

_\- J’ai réussi…_

_\- Quoi ?_

_\- J’ai réussi…à enfin… te remercier pour la confiance et l’amitié que tu m’as offert… J’espère… avoir payé mes dettes… Merci d’avoir été mon ami…_

_\- NOON! RON! Je t’en prie, reste avec moi! Restes…_

Ses poings se serrent. Une grande colère refait surface. Cette colère contre son ami, pour s’être sacrifié à sa place et contre lui-même, parce qu’il était à chaque fois la cause de ces morts.

De _Sa_ mort, à _Elle_ …

Après le décès de Ron, il ne voulait plus approcher personne. Il s’était reclus sur lui-même, il s’était isolé de tout le monde, même d’ _Elle_. Pourtant, il savait qu’elle avait autant besoin que lui de réconfort… Et c’est elle qui, petit à petit, après de nombreuses insistances, avait réussi à lui faire exorciser toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance. Il avait pleuré dans ses bras comme jamais il n’avait osé. Plus de peur. Plus de honte. De la tristesse. Pure. Sans retenue. Mutuellement, ils s’étaient confiés. Ensembles, ils avaient réappris à vivre. Et petit à petit, ils s’étaient aimés. Lentement, insidieusement, un grand bonheur s’était installé dans son cœur. Une nouvelle once d’espoir.

Il sourit.

Mais vite, une autre pensée prend place.

Tout avait basculé trop vite. Comme toujours, le destin s’était acharné à détruire le peu de joie qu’il réussissait à ressentir. Il s’était battu comme jamais auparavant. Mais il n’avait pas pu la sauver du courroux de son ennemi.

Il ferme les yeux.

Des sentiments, des émotions… La peur de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul.

La douleur

Le désespoir

La lassitude…

Puis le néant.

La fin d’un guerrier d’âme. Le début de sa descente aux enfers.

Une nouvelle brise le frôle pour cette fois le ramener à la douloureuse réalité. Il ouvre doucement ses yeux verts émeraudes et écoute le silence. Puis il se retourne et s’éloigne de sa marche nonchalante.

Sans un regard en arrière, il laisse son passé derrière lui.

Il sait maintenant pour quelle raison il est venu. Pour retrouver la paix. Pour être pardonné. Pardonné de ses actes passés.

Car à présent il en est sûr. Il va reprendre sa vie où il l’a laissé.

La magie.

Pour tous ceux qui s’étaient battus pour sa survie.

Pour Lui.

Et surtout… pour _Elle._

Hermione…

Et comme pour sceller ce pacte, il se concentre et disparaît dans un souffle. Une nouvelle brise traverse les ruines abandonnées. Une pluie fine commence à tomber, comme pour effacer la peine laissée. Et sous les gouttes d’eau éclos une fleur de lys.

La vie renaît… Enfin…

**FIN**


End file.
